Adventures with Bucky: Nightmare
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Steve is their to comfort him and tell him its ok.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**This is a one shot so its not my most detailed writing so i did not fully go into the emotions or seriousness of the topic. PTSD or any other form of mental illness should not be romanticised or treated as something that can be recovered from easily with a simple hug. So i would like to express how considering this is a one shot it does not capture the full story. **

* * *

Adventures With Bucky: Nightmare

The first few nights after Bucky's return Steve didn't even know about the nightmares. Bucky would simply wake up and muffle his own screams in his pillow, not wanting to bother Steve. He spent the rest of the night awake, contemplating why he was here, why Steve was helping him…who he was.

It was only when Bucky started to grow tired from the lack of sleep, his eyes surrounded by black rings, that Steve began to notice that something wasn't right. That night, Steve had waited for Bucky to go to bed before heading to his door, resting against it as he listened for any sound that came from Bucky's room. As soon as Steve heard Bucky's muffled cry's he had dashed into the room, his eyes landing on Bucky curled up in a ball as he cried.

After that Steve made sure he was listening extra carefully and had a warm cup of tea ready in case Bucky found himself in a night terror. Bucky now felt more comfortable going to Steve for reassurance after a nightmare.

Some nights though, Bucky would wake up not knowing where he was or who he was, causing him to go into a state of panic. Once or twice Steve had woken up to frightened brown eyes and a knife at his throat. Steve never got angry, though Bucky constantly found himself apologizing once he realized what he was doing, those were the worst nights. Tonight was one of those nights.

* * *

Steve felt himself stiffen at the feeling of metal tightening around his neck. He quickly opened his tired eyes so he could see his friend more clearly. "Bucky…" Steve rasped from the lack of air reaching his lungs.

Bucky's eyes remained cold and glassy and glued to Steve, like he was in a trance. "Bucky please….I know you," Steve whispered as he placed a hand on Bucky's right arm.

"You're my mission," Bucky said blankly as he tightened his grip around Steve's neck, almost stopping air from going to Steve's lungs completely.

"Bucky, you're my friend, come on I'm with you buddy," Steve said, looking deep Into Bucky's wide eyes. Slowly Bucky's glassy eyes cleared up and focused on the land of the living.

"Steve…" Bucky whispered before realization took over and he realized what he was doing. Bucky let out a small scream of horror as he jerked his arm away from Steve's neck.

Steve quickly sat upright and gasped for air. "Your safe Bucky, you're here with me …" Steve whispered in between gasps.

"No! No…no its not… I almost killed you…again," Bucky whimpered as he fell back on himself before backing into the wall, knees drawn up to his chest.

"You didn't mean to Bucky. I'm alright; you're alright," Steve said softly as he slowly approached his panicked friend.

"Stay away!" Bucky hissed as he glared daggers at Steve. He felt trapped. "Im dangerous right now," Bucky whimpered as he pressed his metal arm to his stomach, his right arm wrapped around it tightly.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Steve asked gently.

Bucky bit his lip to stop it from trembling, slowly he shook his head. "No…" Bucky mumbled before dropping his head onto his knees, a soft sniffling sound accompanying whimpers.

"Please don't make me forget…..I'm sorry…I don't want to forget anymore," Bucky whimpered from behind tears. Steve was certain he could feel his heart splintering.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered over the lump in his throat. Slowly he drew closer to Bucky, not thinking of the effect this may have on his friend.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bucky yelled as he unsheathed a dagger that was hidden on his person.

"Bucky…," Steve said as he raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "Bucky please listen to me when I say this, I will never, never make you forget anything, ever. If someone ever try's to, they will have me to answer too."

"LIAR!" Bucky yelled as he slammed his metal fist into the ground, leaving a rather large dent.

"Bucky I wouldn't lie about something like that; I wouldn't do that to you," Steve said softly as he grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed. "Bucky is it ok if i come closer?" Steve asked, feeling Bucky might respond better to having a choice.

Bucky thought for a moment, his eyes glancing at his knife before nodding. Steve slowly moved closer so he could sit near his friend.

"That's what everyone said you know, that they wouldn't let that happen to me, then they made me forget, they hurt me…and it hurt so much Steve..." Bucky suddenly let out a strangled sob, tears falling from his wide eyes.

"Oh Bucky…come here," Steve said softly as he stretched his left arm out invitingly. Slowly, through cries, Bucky dropped the knife and moved over to Steve's side. Bucky let out more whimpers as he buried his head into Steve's chest. Steve pulled the blanket over the both of them before wrapping his arms around Bucky comfortingly, resting his chin on Bucky's head.

"…you're safe now Bucky, I got you…they will never hurt you again, I promise," Steve said as he rubbed Bucky's back reassuringly as he continued to sob. So Steve let him cry as he softly comforted his lost friend. "I'm with you Buck," Steve said through a small cry of his own.

Slowly, Bucky's sobs subsided. "Until the end of the line?" Bucky asked softly in a muffled tone.

Steve let out a small smile, "Till the end of the line," He confirmed as he moved a hand up to Bucky's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked, not quite sure about the answer himself.

"No…I just want to sleep," said Bucky tiredly

"Ok Buck," Steve said as he began running his fingers through his friends hair comfortingly. Steve knew Bucky used to only associate touch with pain, not remembering that contact can be comforting. So Steve always tied to make sure he was always gentle and never made any sudden movements around Bucky.

"Thank you," Bucky whispered before drifting off to sleep, focusing on the soft feeling of Steve's fingers in his hair which brought no pain but comfort.

And that's how they stayed; until the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, signalling the break of dawn.

* * *

Once Steve woke, he found himself with one arm wrapped around Bucky, the other still cradling Bucky's head comfortingly, Blanket draped over them.

Steve gave a small smile before resting his chin on Bucky's head once more.

"Love you Buck," Steve whispered softly as he began stroking Bucky's hair again.

Bucky knew Steve thought he was asleep, but he couldn't help melting into Steve's soft touch.

Bucky felt a warm smile spread across his face.

Someone loved him.


End file.
